


Hello, Darkness, my old friend

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Ichigo si ferma, inspirando profondamente la brezza notturna, che s’infila sotto i vestiti e gli ghiaccia il sudore lungo la schiena. È in un tale stato di sovra-eccitazione che gli pare il cuore possa scoppiare da un istante all’altro in una singola, devastante fiammata: torna a rivedere i contorni delle cose in maniera definita, c’è nuovamente un senso, una meta a cui tendere nella lunga maratona della sua vita. Non sarà più costretto a vedere i suoi amici affannarsi per aiutare Karakura, mentre lui non può fare assolutamente nulla, salvo sentirsi lasciato drammaticamente indietro e fuori dal centro di ciò che muove tutte le cose che lo attorniano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic non è spoiler, se avete letto il volume 50. Sennò, leggetelo prima e poi tornate a leggere questa fanfic. È una one-shot molto introspettiva, è un flusso di coscienza più che una fanfic descrittiva. C'era il prompt "luna" e mi pareva azzeccato per Hichigo. E questo è quanto, buona lettura. ece~
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** Luna

_Riuscirò a restare al passo_   
_Di un mondo senza te?_   
_**(Bleach 49 | Tite Kubo)** _

L’aria della sera è fresca e pungente per essere primaverile ma Ichigo non ci fa troppo caso. Le suole di gomma delle sue scarpe strusciano contro l’asfalto e producono un rumore di grattugia che finisce sullo sfondo dei pensieri che gli si agitano nella testa.

« _Recupererai i tuoi poteri di Shinigami e in più otterrai anche i nostri. Se vuoi la forza per combattere, direi che non è affatto un brutto affare per te_ ».

La forza per combattere…

Stringe un pugno con forza, fin quasi a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo. È un’idea che gli spedisce l’adrenalina in circolo, facendolo sentire vivo come non gli accade ormai da più di diciassette mesi. Le parole di Ginjō gli rimbombano dentro distorte dall’attesa e dall’ansia. Sa che dovrebbe essere cauto e non fidarsi così facilmente di un gruppo di quasi sconosciuti dall’aria losca ma gli stanno offrendo la possibilità di riavere indietro i suoi poteri… di tornare a contare qualcosa, finalmente.

Ichigo si ferma, inspirando profondamente la brezza notturna, che s’infila sotto i vestiti e gli ghiaccia il sudore lungo la schiena. È in un tale stato di sovra-eccitazione che gli pare il cuore possa scoppiare da un istante all’altro in una singola, devastante fiammata: torna a rivedere i contorni delle cose in maniera definita, c’è nuovamente un senso, una meta a cui tendere nella lunga maratona della sua vita. Non sarà più costretto a vedere i suoi amici affannarsi per aiutare Karakura, mentre lui non può fare assolutamente nulla, salvo sentirsi lasciato drammaticamente indietro e fuori dal centro di ciò che muove tutte le cose che lo attorniano.

Può tranquillamente classificare i mesi appena trascorsi come i più pesanti della sua vita – come lo sono stati pochi altri momenti; gli è sembrato di affondare in una marea viscosa, come un salmone che risale la corrente, si è sentito così sciocco, impotente, incapace… incompleto come la parte in ombra della luna senza la sua falce bianca.

Totalmente invisibile.

C’è la luna anche stasera in alto nel cielo, riflette distrattamente fissando giù per le rive alte di un fiume che ha imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene nella sua infanzia; il suo riflesso se ne sta placidamente incollato proprio nel mezzo di quelle acque scure come petrolio. Ha la gobba a ponente – non ricorda mai se significhi che è crescente o calante, non ci ha mai fatto troppo caso a quei particolari – e assomiglia in maniera fin troppo azzeccata a un ghigno bianco e affilato che ancora gli capita di ricordare.

_Può davvero morire una parte di te stesso?_

È una domanda che si è inevitabilmente posto in quei lunghi mesi di vuoto. Non sa che fine abbia fatto _Lui_ , buon senso vorrebbe che si sentisse sollevato dalla sua assenza. Niente più incubi, non più il timore di fare del male alle persone che ama, perché non riesce a gestire la sua forza incontrollabile, mai più la sua risata acida e graffiante che rimbomba nel cranio, soltanto pace e una quiete così grigia da fare male agli occhi. Ora che finalmente è stato purgato da quel male necessario, ha cominciato a sentirsi come se gli fosse stato strappato via di dosso a forza qualcosa che non andava spostato. Gli è sembrato quasi di toccarlo sulla punta dei polpastrelli, nell’istante stesso in cui ha scatenato la Getsuga Tenshō finale, e percepire il suo potere, la sua forza, la sua stessa essenza allontanarsi troppo rapidamente per poterla afferrare.

_Che si prova a gettare via lontano una parte di te stesso?_

È complicato da spiegare. Non è come perdere un braccio o una gamba o un occhio. Non è una mancanza tangibile che rende la vita quotidiana notevolmente più difficile, non esiste protesi che possa sopperire a quell’assenza lì. Non c’è lasso di tempo sufficientemente lungo per abituarsi a vivere a metà. La metà che nessuno vede, la metà che non ha assolutamente modo di contare e brillare di luce propria come e più delle stelle che la circondano. È tempo di luna nuova, si direbbe, non fosse che la perdita dei suoi poteri non segue la regolarità delle fasi lunari.

Ha provato a credere a lungo che Lui si fosse sbagliato, che l’altra parte di se stesso non si conoscesse così bene – in fondo neanche lui si conosce a perfezione, il suo alter-ego ne era una lampante testimonianza. Ha aspettato con un misto di speranza e silente rassegnazione che i suoi poteri tornassero, un pezzettino alla volta, ma non una singola goccia di reiatsu si è sollevata dalle sue dita. La sua anima se n’è rimasta legata al corpo come quella di qualsiasi, normalissimo _essere umano_. Lui ora non è più che questo.

È decisamente peggio che perdere un arto. Ichigo si rimira il palmo della mano illuminato dalla luce riflessa della luna – quasi spettrale a quell’ora tarda della sera – e si sforza di pensarci ma non funziona. Anche senza quella mano resterebbe quello che è. Senza i suoi poteri, senza di lui… non ha più un obiettivo. È come aver perso il proprio talento o i propri ricordi o qualcosa di ancora più incorporeo e importante. Gli hanno scavato nel cuore a cucchiaiate e l’unica sensazione che gli è rimasta è quella di un posto con troppo spazio a disposizione e nessun modo per riempirlo di senso. Ha ricominciato a piovere, dentro, e per quanto la notte possa essere tersa, per quanto il cielo possa essere di un blu scuro, netto e splendente abbastanza perché persino le stelle più lontane occhieggino puntute qua e là, lui quella luna lì non la vede più da tempo.

Forse è colpa della pioggia o forse è lui che è diventato cieco ma non c’è più una zanna di luna a squarciare il soffitto della sua disperazione e a presentarsi prepotentemente davanti ai suoi occhi. Non c’era solo la paura e persino quella era diventata una molla per andare avanti, per migliorarsi, per imparare a controllarlo e forse a capirlo un po’ meglio. Adesso non c’è più niente da capire su se stesso. Non c’è più il Vecchio Zangetsu, non c’è più il giovane Tensa… non c’è più _Lui_ , che non aveva neanche un nome per essere chiamato e non avrebbe avuto senso, perché non hai bisogno di altri nomi per rivolgerti a te stesso, no?

Adesso c’è solo pioggia e troppa acqua in cui galleggiare a stento, acqua che ha coperto e soffocato tutto e il timore – quello sì deleterio e inespugnabile – di finire per affogarci anche lui. Ginjō non capisce fino in fondo la sua impazienza, non può comprendere come letteralmente scalpiti alla possibilità di sentirsi nuovamente completo, dopo aver respirato a metà così a lungo.

L’apnea sta per finire, forse… ma basterà per riavere indietro _tutto_?

Basteranno gli allenamenti, saranno sufficienti i poteri dei Fullbring per tornare a ritrovare anche l’altra metà di se stesso? E cosa succederà se non potrà più stringere la sua Zanpakutō fra le dita? La ricerca delle sue capacità perdute e sacrificate lo rende folle di paura di fronte alla prospettiva di una vita tanto piatta. Non può più fronteggiare i volti sorridenti e preoccupati dei suoi amici con quell’espressione malinconica, non può esserci spazio per la rassegnazione nel ventaglio delle sue possibilità.

«Dove sei, eh?».

Ichigo quella domanda quasi la urla, lascia che la sua voce arrochita dall’ansia e deformata dalla rabbia si perda nell’atmosfera fredda e impietosa della notte che avanza. Non si aspetta una risposta, la luna non parla, figurarsi se può addirittura restituirgli una risata che tante volte gli ha gelato il sangue. A riguardarla bene, pensa aggrottando le sopracciglia davanti al suo riflesso, quella falce lì più che a un sorriso assomiglia a una smorfia di cocente disappunto.

Probabilmente la risposta deve cercarsela da solo ma non è mai stato bravo a giocare a nascondino. Forse Lui non se n’è mai andato, forse è stato semplicemente ricacciato così tanto in fondo da non poter risalire su senza un aiuto concreto, senza una mano che si tenda verso di lui e lo riporti a galla.

Forse è lì, sotto quel mare mal mostoso che gli piove dentro, ed è diventato il suo lato in ombra. Forse è lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, quella falce bianca che brilla ed è l’unico a non accorgersi di tutta la luce che può riflettere.

Ichigo si scuote dal flusso ininterrotto di quei pensieri in cui si è spremuto per più di un anno e decide che per ora è semplicemente abbastanza. Deve tornare a casa – Yuzu e Karin staranno cominciando a preoccuparsi – e deve riposare. Ora che ha di nuovo un obiettivo per cui lottare, non può morire di sonno nel pieno di un allenamento.

Non ora che a sorreggerlo c’è la speranza che le sue notti di luna piena stiano per finire.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_   
_I've come to talk with you again_   
_Because a vision softly creeping_   
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_   
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_   
_Still remains_   
_Within the sound of silence_   
_**(The Sound Of Silence | Simon & Garfunkel)** _


End file.
